classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Azeroth
Throughout the Warcraft Universe sources the term Azeroth is used to describe several things: *'The world of AzerothWarcraft II: Battle.net Edition'' manual, p.36 Quote:Thus, in the year 583, the first of Medivh’s unnatural Portals was opened between the world of Azeroth and the red world of the Orcs. - The name of the world in which the World of Warcraft takes place (save Outland).World of Warcraft manual, p. 104 *The Kingdom of Azeroth - One of the Seven Kingdoms of humans, it is also called the Stormwind.Alliance Player's Guide, p. 158, 161 *The continent of AzerothWarcraft II: Battle.net Edition manual, p.32 Quote:This dark perversion of the land is steadily spreading across the continent of Azeroth and threatens to consume the entire world. - One of the three continents that comprise the Eastern Kingdoms. *Eastern Kingdoms' - In some sources the term "Azeroth" is used interchangeable with Eastern Kingdoms.Lands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:...the Arathi assured them the land would always belong to all peoples and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. Together, the humans constructed the fortress city of Strom... ...The envoy explained that long after the destruction wrought by the Maelstrom, some of the survivors had made their way to northern Azeroth and established a new kingdom, called Quel'Thalas, and a new source of magical power, called the Sunwell.World of Warcraft'' manual, p.106 Quote:There are no flight paths across the ocean linking Kalimdor and Azeroth. Quest:Dark Council Quote:The Argus Wake might run deep through the continent of Azeroth.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.362 Quote:On both Kalimdor and Azeroth, war and time have left much of the land in ruins, and civilization is often limited to the land enclosed inside city walls.Dark Factions, p. 11 Quote:but they exist on coastlines throughout the world — Azeroth, Kalimdor, and Northrend all boast tribes of murlocs. Origins of the name * The name of a world in the science fiction book Fires of Azeroth by C.J. Cherryh. Interestingly, some of the themes in this book and the trilogy it ends (namely of world-crossing "Gates") sound similar to those in Warcraft, and this book first was published in 1979, well before the first Warcraft game. *:Word from the Publisher *::There was a star Gate in Azeroth marked by alien fires that Morgaine must seal. But Morgaine and Vanye have brought devastation to the peaceful land. For the hordes of Shiuan were on their heels, determined to conquer a new land for themselves and to avenge their lost planet. *In Christian demonology, is a Grand Duke of hell, and his name has obvious similarities to Azeroth. * In the book from by C.S. Lewis, there is a character with the name of . He is referred to by Aravis Tarkheena, a daughter of noble birth, in the third chapter. * In the Bible, there are several places with names that sound similar to Azeroth, most notably . =Use throughout all the sources= Warcraft: Orcs & Humans In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans the term Azeroth refers to the kingdom in most cases, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans human manual, p.17, 18, 19, 20, 21 a few times as lands(s),Warcraft: Orcs & Humans human manual, p.34 Quote:...the most powerful entities to ever exist in the lands of Azeroth. Map of Azeroth and it can be implied that it is a world in only one quote.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans human manual, p.34 Quote:There is rumored to be a gateway that appears every thirteenth full moon that bridges the gap between Azeroth and the underworld, and it is during these brief moments that the daemons can come to this place. It can be assumed that, when the game was released, the kingdom and land of Azeroth were one and the same. At the time, the kingdom of Azeroth was the only part of the world known to the player, thus it is possible that the reference to the world and other undefined uses of the term''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'' human manual, p.20, 32; orc manual, p.20, 23 were actually refering to the same thing but were given diferent uses in the later games. Warcraft II Tides of Darkness In Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness in most cases it is referred as a kingdom.Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition manual, p.28-29, 35-37, 39 But is also referred as a continent''Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition'' manual, p.32, 66-67''Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition'' manual, p.32 Quote:This dark perversion of the land is steadily spreading across the continent of Azeroth and threatens to consume the entire world. and as a world.Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition manual, p.36 Quote:Thus, in the year 583, the first of Medivh’s unnatural Portals was opened between the world of Azeroth and the red world of the Orcs.Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition manual, p.48, 81 It is told that the it's both, a land and a continent in the Stormreaver clan section: It says that they occupy Stormwind, Azeroth and Balor in the continent of Azeroth.Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition manual, p.66 Quote: Domain: Stormwind, Azeroth and Balor, Azeroth Beyond the Dark Portal In Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal is refered as both, a kingdom,Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition manual, p.85, 87 and a world.Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition manual, p.86, 88-90 Warcraft III Reign of Chaos In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos is referred as a kingdom,Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, p.3, 6-7, 10-11, 17 as a land''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' manual, p.3 (continent ) and as a world.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, p.4, 18-20, 49''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' manual, p.33 Quote:Kil'jaeden cast Ner’zhul’s icy cask back into the world of Azeroth.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, p.47 Quote:Ten thousand years before the orcs and humans clashed in their First War, the world of Azeroth cradled only one massive continent surrounded by them infinite, raging seas. It is revealed that the world was called Azeroth by it's inhabitants.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, p.79 The Frozen Throne In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne is referred as a world.Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne manual, p.1 Warcraft: The Role Playing Game The term Azeroth is used to refer the world,Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 14-15, 20, 26, 28, 33, 38, 51, 55, 125, 155, 180''Manual of Monsters, pg. 11, 26-27, 29-40, 48, 92, 112, 128, 132, 150, 184Shadows & Light, pg. 9, 32-34, 37, 45, 50, 57-61, 67, 72, 76-80, 97-99, 116-117, 136-138, 154, 170Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg. 9, 12, 22, 40, 66, 77Magic & Mayhem, pg. 14-15, 22-24, 114, 116, 133-135, 155-156, 158, 163, ''Lands of Conflict, p. 11, 16, 18, 20-25, 27, 29-32, 34, 36, 41, 71, 77, 90, 107, 123, 143, 160, 163, 176, 179, 184, 189, 195 the kingdom''Shadows & Light, p.41 Quote: Khadgar escaped to warn the '''King of Azeroth' of the danger posed by the demon-souled mage, then returned to face Medivh in a final battle that defeated the demon magus but magically aged Khadgar from youth into middle age.Lands of Conflict, p. 55 Quote:The Stormwind city guard patrols the streets and walls of the capitol of Azeroth, keeping the public safe. and the continent.Shadows & Light, p.44 Quote: Lothar, Uther the Lightbringer and Admiral Daelin Proudmoore led the Alliance forces to victory against the Horde and pushed the orcs back into Azeroth.Shadows & Light, p.55 Quote: He, along with several other heroes, led the Alliance forces as they drove the orcs south into Azeroth and the Dark Portal, and finally defeated them entirely.Alliance & Horde Compendium, pg. 62''Lands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:The humans, on the other hand, spent centuries expanding their borders until the Empire of Arathor nearly covered Azeroth. As their lust for power pushed them to master the arts of magic they were learning from the elves, so did their lust for land pull them northward into the mountains.Lands of Conflict, p. 11-12, 33, 40, 42-45, 47, 49, 51, 52, 54-59, 62, 68, 76, 78-79, 89, 101, 122, 151, 155-159, 168-169 It is also used as an alternate name of the Eastern Kingdoms.Lands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:...the Arathi assured them the land would always belong to all peoples and named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. Together, the humans constructed the fortress city of Strom...Lands of Conflict, p. 17 Quote:The envoy explained that long after the destruction wrought by the Maelstrom, some of the survivors had made their way to northern Azeroth and established a new kingdom, called Quel’Thalas, and a new source of magical power, called the Sunwell. World of Warcraft In ''World of Warcraft's manual the term Azeroth is used to refer the world,World of Warcraft manual, p.14-15, 28, 84, 109-110, 124, 157-158, 160, 162, 168, 171, 173, 180, 188 but also used to refer one of the three continents that comprise the Eastern Kingdoms:World of Warcraft manual, p.106, 108, 186 ::Throughout this manual and in the game itself, you will find the name Azeroth used in two different contexts. Azeroth is both the name of the world of Warcraft, and the name of one of the three continents that comprise the Eastern Kingdoms, the landmass opposite of Kalimdor on the world map. The other two continents of the Eastern Kingdoms are Loch Modan in the center and Lordaeron in the north. Sometimes you will see reference to Azeroth the world, and other times you will see reference to Azeroth the continent. Although it's stated that there are two terms, there appears to be another use of the term Azeroth: an alternate name of the Eastern Kingdoms.World of Warcraft manual, p.106 Quote:There are no flight paths across the ocean linking Kalimdor and Azeroth. This use is also used in Lands of Conflict and in an in-game quest.Quest:Dark Council Quote:The Argus Wake might run deep through the continent of Azeroth. World of Warcraft: The Role Playing Game It is used to refer the world,World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.5-7, 9, 11-13, 22-24, 30-31, 41, 45, 53, 57, 60, 70, 88, 171-172, 177-178, 250, 360, 363, 368, 373, 376''More Magic & Mayhem, p. 4, 12, 14, 16, 20, 23-24, 45, 47, 104, 120, 122, 152, 154-155, 184Lands of Mystery, p. 5, 17, 19, 26, 30, 42, 62, 65, 71, 75-76, 106, 112, 134, 170, 183, 187Alliance Player's Guide, p. 6, 25, 31, 42, 68, 75-76, 79, 100, 122, 124, 129, 132-133, 136, 144, 151, 153-154, 157, 160-161, 229Horde Player's Guide, p. 4, 6, 8-9, 17, 19, 26-27, 38, 54, 78, 80-81, 86, , 99, 107, 113, 120, 132-135, 137, 154, 156-157, 169, 172, 181, 191, 212, 242Monster Guide, p. 5-6, 25, 37-39, 44, 50-51, 65, 80, 116, 146, 166, 189Monster Guide Web Supplement, p. 3, 6, 22, 28Dark Factions, p. 4, 6, 10, 12-13, 16, 28-31, 40-42, 61, 72, 85, 89, 101, 116, , 126, 133-134, 148, 178, 180, 215 a continentWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.9, 12-13, 16-17, 21, 44, 165-166, 173, 248, 364, 373Lands of Mystery, p. 30, 80, 132, 180, 188Alliance Player's Guide, p. 158, 161, 162Monster Guide, p. 82Dark Factions, p. 136, 150 and a country/kingdom. It appears that Azeroth is also used interchangeable with Eastern Kingdoms.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, p.362 Quote:On both Kalimdor and Azeroth, war and time have left much of the land in ruins, and civilization is often limited to the land enclosed inside city walls.Dark Factions'', p. 11 Quote:but they exist on coastlines throughout the world — Azeroth, Kalimdor, and Northrend all boast tribes of murlocs. References